The Grim Adventures of Billy
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is an American animated television series that originally aired as a segment series on August 10, 2003 along with Evil Con Carne in the Grim & Evil block. the show officially aired as a series on June 13, 2003 and ended on November 11, 2007 with the finale The Grim Adventures of the KND. A film titled Underfist aired on October 12, 2008 and was originally intended to be the pilot of a planned spin-off to The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, but due to Atoms contract expiring it was never made into a series. Premise The series is about a dimwitted boy named Billy and his cynical, merciless friend, Mandy, who befriend a Grim Reaper after he lost in a limbo contest. Series Overview Characters * Billy - A dimwitted but yet happy go lucky boy. * Mandy - A very grumpy girl who is also Billy's neighbor. * Grim - Also known as The Grim Reaper, who unfortunately became Billy and Mandy's best friend after losing at a limbo contest. * Irwin - Billy's closest friend, which also has a crush on Mandy. * Gladys - Billy's mom. * Harold - Billy's dad. * Jeff the Spider - A giant spider who thinks Billy is his dad. * Hoss Delgado - A 33 year old exterminator. Video Game A video game based on the series was released in 2006 for Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2, Nintendo Wii, and GameBoy Advance. The PS2 and GameCube versions were released on September 25th, the GameBoy Advance version was released on October 16th, and finally, the Wii version released on November 19th. The game's gameplay is inspired by the Power Stone video game series. TV Movies Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Originally premiered on March 30th, 2007, the movie revolves around Billy and Mandy helping Grim to get his job back. Billy and Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen Originally premiered on July 6th, 2007, the movie revolves the Spider Queen getting her revenge on Grim because she was supposed to be the Reaper Underfist: Halloween Bash Originally premiered of October 12th, 2008, the movie revolves Hoss Delgado, General Skarr, Fred FredBurger, Jeff the Spider, and Irwin teaming up with each other to defeat an evil army of chocolate bar monsters by an evil marshmallow bunny. The movie was meant to be the Pilot for a Billy and Mandy spin off series but never got off the ground when Maxwell Atoms expired his contract with Cartoon Network. Home Media The Complete First Season of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy was released on DVD on September 18th, 2007. As of 2019, Seasons 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 were never released on DVD. Appearances in other media Mandy appeared in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode, The Big Picture. Billy made a cameo appearance in the Uncle Grandpa episode, Pizza Eve. Grim had a cameo appearance in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus, where his two roles were to be one of the Cartoon Network heroes that were turned into stones by Strike and one of Ben 10's transformations to defeat Strike himself. He also had another cameo in the episode, Monster Party. Snafu Webcomics An artist named Bleedman, real name Vinson Ngo, has created, alongside a Powerpuff Girls webcomic, an ongoing comic known as Grim Tales From Down Below. It was to be based off of the Grim Adventures, but quickly spiralled into a rough mix of fandoms with no clear goal as to what the story is truly about. The series stars Billy, Mandy and Grim, but two characters that are not truly of Bleedman's own creation, but another's. These two characters are named Mini-Mandy and Grim Jr., and are the children of Mandy and Grim. This webcomic has received many, many negative reviews. "As Grim Tales dragged on, from one accursed page to the next, I found myself far less forgiving this time around. Seriously…Spawn? Nightmare Before Christmas? Wherever this is from? Danny Phantom? Him from the Powerpuff Girls? Joe Black? Seriously, Joe Black? Does anyone even remember that movie?" ''The Webcomic Overlook #62 Despite outrageous controversy, such as Bleedman's comic panel on Mandy causing 9/11"Grim Tales From Down Below" Page 30, or the panel on her committing suicide"Grim Tales From Down Below," Page 23, many people continue to love and appreciate this comic. It is currently unknown if the comic will remain updated, or abandoned, as Bleedman has not set clear goals as to what he wants for ''Grim Tales From Down Below. da:Grumme eventyr med Billy og Mandy Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Stubs Category:2000s shows Category:Boomerang Category:Tooncast Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:2008 Category:Ended series Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:Cancelled Series